legend_of_mystical_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sunset Shimmer
Sunset Shimmer is a female unicorn pony and former antagonist. She is a very first and former student of Princess Celestia. "Sorry it had to be this way... princess!" :—Sunset Shimmer to Twilight Sparkle. Appearance :Voice actor: Rebecca Shoichet (English), Ami Koshimizu (Japanese), Not Known (Arabic), Fu Qihui (Chinese), Not Known (Danish), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Hebrew), Marcella Silvestri (Italian), Not Known (German), Ilona Molnár (Hungarian), Amy Burgess (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Paulina Raczyło (Polish), Ioana Calotă (Romanian), Olga Shorohova (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Amanda Renberg (Swedish), Not Known (Turkish), Not Known (Ukrainian), Not Known (Norwegian), Gloria Cano (European Spanish), Circe Luna (Latin American Spanish), Fernanda Bullara (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (European French), Gloria Cano (European Spanish) :Voice actor (Singing voice): Not Known (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (French), Maria Silvia Roli (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Paulina Korthals (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (European Spanish), Tori Domínguez (Latin American Spanish), Mônica Toniolo (Brazilian Portuguese), Ana Vieira (European Portuguese) Biography Sunset Shimmer is one of the most promising students at Princess Celestia's school for gifted unicorns. Her cutie mark is a shimmering sun. Appearance Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Sunset Shimmer is shown to be self-absorbed, condescending, manipulative, and dishonest. She frequently insults and belittles others and thinks little of it. According to human Fluttershy, Sunset makes life miserable for "anyone who stands in her way." As a result, most of the Canterlot High School student body is afraid of her. She is also not above making threats and blackmail in order to realize her goals. When Sunset puts on the element of magic, she transforms into a demonic visage of herself. While in this form, she becomes more ruthless, going so far as attempting to dispose of Twilight. After she is defeated, Sunset Shimmer becomes immediately repentant and apologizes for her actions, appearing to renounce her prior dishonest and unkind ways. Relationships Friends/Allies Family *Sunset Shimmer (Human counterpart) Neutral Rivals Enemies Abilities and Powers Magic Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses History Like Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer is a magical prodigy. However, unlike Twilight, she's quite boastful and condescending toward others, despite Celestia's lessons about humility. Celestia shows Sunset the Crystal Mirror from the film; in it, Sunset sees herself as a powerful Alicorn—one who could rule Equestria. Sunset briefly sees something else in the mirror, but Celestia guides her away from it before she gets too curious. During the weeks that follow, the mirror is all Sunset can think about, and Celestia repeatedly tells her that she'll learn about the mirror and other lessons "when she's ready". Not convinced, an undeterred Sunset Shimmer begins researching the mirror in a dark magic library behind Celestia's back but is soon caught by the princess and her royal guards. Sunset berates her teacher for hiding such magic from her and demands to be made a princess. Celestia refuses, saying that being a princess must be earned, and removes Sunset from her position as her student and banishes her from Canterlot Castle. She has the royal guards escort Sunset out of the castle, but Sunset overpowers the guards and escapes through the mirror. As Celestia has the mirror moved to her throne room, Sunset Shimmer emerges in the human world as a teenage girl. Synopsis Trivia Category:Unicorn Ponies Category:Females Category:Deuteragonists Category:Alicorn Ponies Category:Royalty